In the Kitchen of the Waverider
by radpineapple
Summary: A short friendship fic about Mick and Amaya (Vixen).


In the Kitchen of the Waverider

 **A/N: Inspired by "In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg.**

Mick happily snacked on a giant sandwich he had made. The sandwich was filled with various meats, a diversity of chips, and random items he had found while he was making his sandwich such as cereal, ketchup, mustard, peanuts, and chocolate. This mixture of unrelated food items was held together by two pieces of different types of bread. One appeared to be toasted Italian bread, while the other seemed to be whole grain mixed with cinnamon.

Amaya walked into the Waverider's kitchen and paused when she noticed Mick's peculiar sandwich and the various ingredients scattered across the table, but then she continued on to make her own. She took out a plate like a civilized person, unlike Mick, and set it down on the table across from him. She neatly placed two slices of matching bread on her plate. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed cheese, ham, and mayonnaise. She delicately arranged the cheese on one slice of bread and positioned a slice of ham on the other.

Amaya then opened the cap to the mayonnaise and squeezed. Nothing came out. She closed the cap and unscrewed it to make sure the mayonnaise wasn't sealed. It wasn't. She frowned, but screwed the cap back on. She opened the cap and squeezed once more. Nothing came out. She squeezed it a little harder. Still nothing.

Amaya narrowed her eyes determinedly and channeled the strength of a gorilla and then squeezed the mayonnaise angrily. Mayonnaise jettisoned out of the bottle and shot across the table. Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked across the table and gasped. Mick had mayonnaise all over his shirt. He glared at Amaya angrily.

"Oh, Mick, I'm so s – "

Mick grabbed the ketchup and mustard off of the table and squirted them both at Amaya.

Amaya sputtered and looked down at her clothes to find that she was covered in the gelatinous condiments. She looked up at Mick.

He smiled and then took a bite out of his sandwich.

Amaya opened the package of ham and grabbed a few slices and chucked them at Mick.

Mick's eyes flashed with momentary surprise, but he quickly recovered and grabbed an entire link of sausages from the table next to his sandwich. He ripped one off and threw it at Amaya. He ripped off another and threw it at her too. Mick mercilessly pelted Amaya with the remaining sausages.

Amaya quickly grabbed the mayonnaise from the table along with a few slices of cheese and ducked behind her side of the table. Sausages continued to hit the wall behind her. She waited until Mick ran out of sausages, and she shot up from behind the table and ruthlessly squirted him with mayonnaise.

He dodged the mayonnaise and gave Amaya a smug grin, which only lasted a second before he was hit the face with a few slices of cheese. Mick grabbed his sandwich off of the table and vaulted it in Amaya's direction. Amaya grabbed her plate and deflected the giant sandwich. The sandwich hit the roof, but it stuck.

Mick and Amaya both gaped at the sandwich on the ceiling.

"Mick! Amaya!" a voice said.

Mick and Amaya immediately looked at the doorway just in time to Sara rounding the corner.

"We picked up a time aberration, I need you two – " Sara stopped when she saw the mess in the kitchen. "What happened here?"

Amaya quickly looked at Mick who subtlely nodded to the ceiling. Amaya looked at the ceiling to see the sandwich had begun to slowly peel off of the ceiling. Amaya looked down to see the sandwich's target: Sara.

"I asked you a question," Sara said, clearly annoyed.

"We'll clean it up," Amaya said quickly. She glanced at the ceiling to see the sandwich was almost halfway unstuck.

"You better!" Sara said firmly. "This ship is already a mess; we don't need to make it worse."

"We got it, Blondie," Mick said. His gaze momentarily lifted to the ceiling.

Sara noticed.

"Go get the rest of the team," Amaya said. "We'll meet you at the bridge."

Sara narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Mick swallowed nervously. The sandwich was barely attached to the ceiling now.

Sara was about to look at the ceiling when Ray came quickly into the kitchen and nearly ran into Sara. Sara barely moved out of the way.

"Oh, Sara! I'm so sorry! I – "

Splat!

The sandwich landed on Ray's face. Sara's eyes widened in surprise and then she swiveled in Mick and Amaya's direction.

Mick coughed in an attempt to avoid laughing.

Amaya stared at the floor, biting back a giggle.

Sara glared at them.

Ray carefully removed the sandwich from his face and carefully placed it on the table. He blinked in surprise.

"You alright, Haircut?" Mick asked, laughter nearly breaking his voice.

Ray furrowed his brow as he stared at the sandwich, "Yeah, I think so." "Ray," Sara said.

Ray immediately perked up and looked at Sara, "Yes, Sara?"

"Meet me in the bridge," she said.

Ray nodded and quickly left the kitchen.

"By the time I get back," Sara said seriously. "This better be cleaned up. Is that clear?"

"Yup," Mick managed.

Amaya nodded.

Sara eyed them one last time before she left the kitchen.

As soon as she left, Amaya burst out into laughter.

She looked across the table at Mick who was trying to stay composed, but as soon as they made eye contact, he began to laugh as well.

Amaya's smile faded as she looked around at the mess they had made. "I suppose we should clean this up," she said.

She looked at Mick and a smile crept onto her face.

Mick looked at her.

They burst out laughing.


End file.
